Amber Hell
by RL rl Real
Summary: Written w/ Fate of Shadows;Written for In the Dark Contest;M for sexual themes/violence. Edward and Bella meet at a bar. Both are trying to drown their lives out. Together they hope to achieve this. What happens when someone nice isn't so nice anymore?


**"In The Dark" Contest**

**Pen Name**: Fate of Shadows and RL rl Real**  
Title**: Amber Hell  
**Summary**: Oneshot/ Edward and Bella meet at a bar. Both are trying to drown their lives out. Together they hope to achieve this. But what happens when someone nice isn't so nice anymore? BXE Cowritten with Fate of Shadows. Written for bronzehairedgirl620 InTheDark Contest  
**Word Count**: 4,013

**  
**_  
__Edward_

I knew I shouldn't be here. I knew I should've never walked down this street, never opened this door. This mistake had been one I'd made many times before. But I didn't care anymore, at least right now. I wanted to forget about reality for just a few hours, to drown the cries of my dying patients in the amber liquid of smooth Scotch. Just one glass, I had told myself. You're strong enough to just take one shot. But even then I knew I wasn't. I was on shot number four right now. I could feel the bliss of inebriation gripping my brain, fogging my memories and loosening my stiff gentleman's act.

_Isabella_

Pushing open the door of the skanky bar, a place I had been many times before, the dusty smell of alcohol relaxed me. The pounding beat of the bass drum drowned out all other senses except for smell. I lost my self in the wonderful aroma of whiskey and beer, breathing in the heavenly scent. Alice had introduced me to Twilight long ago and I was forever addicted. Wonderfully addicted to it. With writhing bodies in my peripheral vision I sat down at the bar, nodding at the bar keep for my regular, a delightful sherry_._

_Edward  
_  
So lost was I in the rich amber of my drink, that I didn't even notice another person had joined me at the bar until I heard a "Sure thing, sweet heart" from the gruff old bar tender, his heavy Brooklyn accent marring the words. A delighted "ahhh" escaped from my unseen and unknown companion. I took one last gulp of the Scotch before looking up to motion for another.

As I raised my gaze, I was met with the most beautiful sight in the world. Her lips were stained a luscious hue of red from what I guessed was one of the finer wines or Sherries. Her eyes were closed, but the thick black lashes entranced me and the slight sheen on her eyelids mesmerized me. Long, wavy chocolate locks framed her pale heart shaped face. I was only able to tear my eyes from her gorgeous form when I heard the distinct _chink_ of glass against the bar top. My Scotch was here.

"It's not polite to stare."

_Isabella_

"Thanks." I told the barkeep as he set down the dark red sherry. "Sure thing, sweetheart." He replied, as he reached under the bar for a glass and a bottle of Scotch. Putting the glass against my lips, the liquid lapping against them, a slight moan of pleasure escaped me. I reveled in the cool wondrous taste of my delightful drink, lids half closed. Underneath my lashes I looked at the bar around me, noticing for the first time a man next to me. He looked about 22, with disheveled bronze hair and deep, bright emerald green eyes that were staring right at me, an empty glass of Scotch in front of him. The barkeep clinked a full glass down on the bar, whisking the empty one away. The man pulled his prying eyes away from me, looking down in his golden elixir. I took a chance, speaking to my neighbor.

"It's not polite to stare." I reprimanded him. He jerked his gaze back up to mine.

"What?" he asked.

I half smiled. "I said, 'It's not polite to stare._"_

___Edward_

"What?" I asked quickly. She couldn't know I was staring at her; her eyes were still closed. Her blood red lips curved slightly at the ends, and she gently pried open her eyes, revealing deep eyes, the rich brown sucking me in.

"I said, 'It's not polite to stare." As I heard her frank words, I felt something dark stir inside me, something angry and violent. I forced it down, as I did every night I drank, and focused on something else entirely. Like the way her rich, sultry voice wrapped itself around me like a caress, a woman's hand.

Normal, sober Edward would have blanched and apologized to the beautiful stranger sitting in front of him. But... For the moment, I was not 'normal' and had four and a half shots of Scotch bumping through my veins. So, instead, I answered, "I just couldn't help but notice that you had splashed some of your drink on your cheek." I smirked as I leaned over, seeing goose bumps decorate the silken ivory of her skin. "Right.... there," I breathed out the last word as I kissed the corner of her mouth, effectively getting rid of the 'splash'.

_Isabella_

He adverted his gaze to my rich brown hair. Why was my hair so interesting? Was there something wrong with it? I slightly shook my head, my chocolate locks swaying back and forth. His eyes followed their movement. Then they glanced back to mine.

"I just couldn't help but notice that you had splashed some of your drink on your cheek." He replied, a mischievous glint in his distractingly bright eyes.

It's just the alcohol... My inner cynic whispered. Obviously not, because he smirked and leaned forward, whispering "Right.... there" as his lips met the corner of my mouth. A shock ran through me, starting from his lip to my cheeks and flowed down the rest of my body. I leaned back, my famous blush blooming my face.

I looked down at my glass, seeing nothing but the empty bottom. I motioned for the barkeep for another glass. I was grateful for the distraction as I watched the red liquid splash around in the crystalline glass. His hand suddenly appeared on my shoulder, sending another shock through me. I turned my head, eyebrows lifted.

He stuck out his hand, the satisfied smirk still on his full, soft lips."Edward."

I nodded back, taking his hand. "Bella."

_Edward_

"Bella," She murmured as she took my hand. My attention was torn in two as I was mesmerized by the gentle motion of her red lips and the soft warmth of her hand in mine. Against my will, I felt my head tilt to the side as I stared at our connected hands. Her small, smooth one was almost completely covered by my larger, paler one. The size difference between the two of us had to be enormous.

Easier for the taking... Once again, I tried to ignore the dark anger inside of me, brought on by the alcohol. Only now I'd drunken more, and it was more difficult.

I didn't even realize how long I'd had her hand clasped in my own before she quirked one eyebrow at me and said, "Do you plan on giving me my hand back anytime soon?" Her voice was unintentionally seductive and low, and I was once again distracted. I blinked my eyes quickly a few time before registering her words.

"Only if I get something in return," I made my voice husky and deep, peaking up at her through my lashes, to cover myself.

Her eyes widened as she caught my innuendo before a smirk played on her lips and she leaned in closer to me. "You just might, stranger."

_Isabella_

The alcohol was finally getting to me. My vision was blurring a little and I could hear the slight slur in my speech. I made to pull my hand back, and yet, he wouldn't let go of it!

I tugged again. He didn't seem to notice. His green eyes were trained on our hands, his pale one covering my own. I really needed my hand back, in order to take another sip of Sherry. It was calling my name: Isabella, Bella... I knew then that the alcohol was taking control. I spoke out at him, bolder than I would be, had I been sober.

"Do you plan on giving me my hand back anytime soon?"I played, teasingly. He started, blinking his eyes, my words registering in his drunken state.

"Only if I get something in return," The silkening of his voice was so seductive I internally melted. I heard the play on words and my eyes widened unintentionally. Playing along, I leaned in closer.

"You just might, stranger."

_Edward_

_you just might stranger..._

_just might stranger..._

_stranger..._

The words seemed to echo in my head, her soft reply fading out. Taking women home with me after a night drinking wasn't unusual for me, but I could feel something different tonight. Two separate and opposite feelings seemed to radiate from my heart - a fierce passion, love almost, and an ominous darkness. Both demanded that I take her away from this smoky, cheap bar, but I had yet to discover what the darker side desired to do with her.

"We'll just have to see about that, now won't we?" Even as I spoke those words, I could feel anticipation building in my... lower regions.

_Isabella_

He responded quickly."We'll just have to see about that, now won't we?" His eyes grew darker. Something tugged at the bottom of my abdomen, warmth spreading. Once or twice a man had coaxed me into leaving with him to do unexplainable things behind closed doors. With this particular one I think I would leap willingly into fire. A sexy smile graced my lips.

"Ok then, how about... right now?" I placed my hand on his thigh. Anticipation rushed through my veins, seeping, pooling into one spot which was on fire. Another tug pulled my gut, squeezing. I needed it now.

_Edward_

"Okay then, how about... right now?" Her eyes flamed, the fire burning through my veins, fueled by the alcohol and anticipation. Her silky voice was roughened by her desire.

I felt Little Edward shoot forward against the restrains of my pants as her hand traveled up my leg, stopping halfway up. I raised one eyebrow her advances before smirking and leaning forward to place my hands and forcing her to lean back against the bar. I placed my lips against her ear, enjoying the feeling of her thudding heart just as much as the feel of her breasts flush against me. I breathed against the shell of her ear and watched goose bumps spread over her skin once more, a sigh escaping from her lips.

"Here... and now?" I asked of her, placing hot open mouthed kisses from the corner of her jaw down to the pulse point on her neck.

"N-no," She managed to get out; I smirked against her soft skin. "Y-your place. My... My room mates are home."

"My. Place. It. is." I murmured in between kisses on her throat.

_Isabella_

Gently, but still roughly, he pushed me up against the bar, placing his lips next to my ear. His hot, sweet Scotch tainted breath moistened my ear, sending chills down my arm. A sugary sigh was released, I giving in to the raging hormones.

"Here...and now?" He whispered, moving to my jaw and placing fiery paths down my neck.

"N-no." I squeaked, trying to make sense of why we shouldn't do it here and somewhere with more privacy. "Y-your place. M...my roommates are home."

"My place it is." he murmured between kisses.

_Edward_

I knew that I wouldn't be able to concentrate if I drove, and I could tell that Bella wouldn't be able to either. As we walked out the door of the bar, crisp fall air stung my skin and bit into my cheeks. Bella had wrapped her arms around my waist and stumbled behind me, her warm breath raising the hairs on my neck and giving me delicious chills. The night was dark, lit only by two street lights at the opposite end of the road - the rest had gone out - and traffic was eerily low. A telephone pole was in front of us, and I swung Bella out from behind me, pinning her to the wooden pole and capturing her lips with my own, delving my tongue into her mouth.

"Edward," she breathed out in between kisses, wrapping her arms around my neck and locking her fingers in my hair. I shoved my knee in between her legs and wrapped one arm around her waist. The other hand was out and waving maniacally, trying to hail a cab. Our breathing was loud and quick, our movements desperate and lustful.

I didn't even notice the cab pull up beside us until he honked his horn, causing Bella and I to quickly jump apart. Even in the dull light, I could see her lips were swollen and red, her hair messy, and a hickey forming at the base of her shoulder.

"Are you going to get in?"

_Isabella_

My arms still wrapped around his waist, we exited the bar. I tripped and stumbled, slamming into him and breathing down his neck. A lamp post came in front of us and he pushed me up against it, attacking my face. His tongue... ohh his tongue. Such a delightful taste.

"Edward." I moaned, wanting more, more, MORE! I wrapped my arms around his neck, entangling my fingers in his luxurious hair. His knee jammed between my legs, just barely rubbing my crotch. The friction was too much and I groaned. I delved deeper fighting, competing with his tongue for dominance.

Our quest for dominance was cut short by a loud blaring of a horn. It was our taxi.

"Are you going to get in?"

_Edward_

"Are you going to get in?" My lips were inches from hers; close enough for me to see the sheen of barely-there sweat on her face, the thin line of black eyeliner, each individual lash against the pale silk of her skin. Close enough for me to see the lust and expectation in her eyes as she registered my words.

"Are you?" She murmured, her eyes lingering on my lips as my tongue darted out.

I smiled at her, but it came out twisted and dark as I untangled my body from hers and grabbed her hand, leading her over to the cab. Quickly, I opened the door and pulled her in behind me; I could feel her body trembling in the seat. With fear or lust I didn't know, but nor did I care.

"Where to?" The cabbie asked, only it sounded more like "Wayr toe?"

"Liason Apartments, number 203, on Meyer Ave." I told the man, throwing two 20s over the seat, not caring that I was over paying.

As I leaned back into my seat, Bella was suddenly on my lap, straddling my waist. Her lips her hot and wet as she kissed down from the corner of my jaw down to my collar bone. The sensation of her lips and tongue against my skin was indescribable, and I gripped her waist as a groan escaped from my lips.

"So you like being on top?" I smirked against the smooth skin of her collar bone as she pushed herself up, burying her face and hands in my hair. "Well, that just won't do." She gasped as I suddenly pushed her away, her back thudding against the worn leather of the cab. I leaned over her, planted my hands beside her head and my lips against her ear. "Because that's my job."

_Isabella_

His deep green brilliant eyes bore into me, unraveling all my secrets. My eyes weren't on his instead on his full, luscious lips.

"Are you"? I smirked, still staring as his tongue darted out. He smiled, but instead of a happy-go-lucky smile it was one of the cruel, villainous smirks. A jolt of fear, twisted inside me. I shoved it away. I must have just imagined it.

He dragged me to the cab. I started trembling, the fear I thought I had done away with resurfacing. Edward tossed over some money, giving directions. It came out all jumbled and slurred sounding. I was not known for holding my liquor well, and a few drinks could make me lose consciousness.

My body and hormones took over and placed me in his lap, battling for his attention. I attacked his neck, wanting the taste of him to linger forever....forever. A moan vibrated through his Adam's apple, tingling my lips. His hands gripped my waist, squeezing hard, causing bruises. The pain just drove me forward as I buried in his hair.

"So you like being on top?" I didn't answer, just tangled in his hair and tried to come down and kiss him. I say try because he pushed me off into the leather seat. "Well, that just won't do." He placed his hands by my head and took my ear against his tongue. "That's my job." I shivered with anticipation, wrapping my arms around him. I did not want to let him go, even if it was the death of me.

_Edward_

Heat coursed through my veins as she surrendered beneath my body, her head falling back against the seat and a moan escaping from her lips as I kissed down, down, down from her lips. I hummed as my face buried itself between her breasts, smiling as I saw Goosebumps spread across her satin skin once more.

Suddenly, a honking horn brought me out of my Bella-induced trance. I jerked up, smacking my head on the roof of the car, and Bella jerked away.

"We're here," The cabbie said, his Brooklyn accent marring his words.

A wolfish grin spread over my face in dark anticipation of the no doubt hot and sweaty night to come. Quickly, I threw open the door and yanked Bella out after me, tugging on her slim wrist. Gasped as she fell against my chest, her warm, soft body sending blood rushing... downward.

"My apartment. Now." I demanded as I wrapped both hands around her arms; the anticipation was killing me.

_Isabella_

His lips peppered kiss down my throat down my collarbone down to in between my breasts. I gasped, the sensation of his hot breath causing pleasant goose bumps. The cabbie honked, and Edward jerked up, his head slamming against the roof. I shied away at the sound.

The cabbie said something, but I was not paying attention, my mind set on kissing his lips. He surprised me by pulling me by the wrists out of the car. The momentum of his tug sent my flying against his chest. I looked up at him, a dark smirk gracing his features.

"My apartment, now." The anticipation was killing him too, it seemed. I gladly agreed, letting him drag me into the apartment to the third story.

All the way there we exchanged kisses, touches, licks. Halfway up the stair well, he picked me up, my hips crashing into his hard place. I gasped, wanting him to do that again. "Do it again." I whispered. It came out like jumbled junk. Instead, I wrapped my legs around him and attached my mouth to his neck, intent on forming a hickey.

_Edward_

"Do it again." Her words were slurred and jumbled, but I understood them. As I stood there, frozen, her legs wrapped themselves around my waist and her mouth attached itself to my neck. Her lips were warm and moist against my neck, but my mind had gone a hundred miles away. Her words echoed in my mind, bringing me back to every woman, every girl that I'd every been with. Their names went unremembered, but their faces and their cries and pleasure and pain were burned into my mind forever. I didn't know, didn't remember, didn't want to remember, what I'd done to them, I only knew that I didn't want it to happen to Bella.

"No..." I murmured, even as my feet propelled us forward and my hands gripped her soft, brown hair. "No..." My protests were growing quieter though my misgivings only grew stronger.

I could see my apartment door, the bright brass numbers dim in the bad lighting. My own mind was dimming as well, and my thoughts were slow and no longer in my control. A golden red haze began to take over my eyes. As I succumbed to the amber haven, I felt something dark grip me. "No..." I felt my lips move one last time before I gave in completely.

_Isabella_

Wood slammed into my back, driving the breath from my body. I gasped, wanting that breath back. He fumbled with the knob, finally driving it open. I fell back, landing on my ass, looking at his dark lust filled eyes. He reached down and grasped my wrist, dragging me along the carpet. My shirt rode up, and I smarted with pain from the rug burn.

The ground fell away and I was lifted up into his strong arms. I loved the way they felt. I actually felt safe for a moment, just safe. My thoughts were driven out again b his persistent lips. I grinned, intoxicated by him and the alcohol racing through my veins. I pulled back smiling at him.

"You'll remember me in the morning right? I won't b just some other girl?" I couldn't help asking. Something changed in his eyes. They went black, murderously black. I pulled back in fear. He reached behind me to his dresser and grabbed a metal trophy.

"Just shut up ok? Shut up!" And he smacked me with it. I saw stars. I'm serious. All wet black except for several bright white spots like stars. The pain…oh the pain. I couldn't take it anymore. He continued screaming at me but I was losing it. I couldn't see, feel, hear, anything. Nothing. The pain was gone and all I felt was nothing… nothing but blackness inside an amber hell.

_Edward_

I awoke with a pounding head and a gripping feeling of foreboding. My eyes snapped open, only to close once more as I was blinded by sunlight. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting the spearing pain, as I felt around. I couldn't remember anything, just my door; the numbers were dim and there was a girl... Bella... kissing me...

I groaned again, fisting the soft sheets beneath my hands. What had I done? What the hell had I done?! I let out a sound half groan and half yell, sitting upright and throwing a pillow across the room in frustration. What the hell had I done last night?

"Think, Edward, think," I told myself. "Remember." I forced open my eyes, the ominous feeling growing. I swept across the room, looking for anything out of place, anything to spark my memory. There. My old high school baseball plaque was no longer resting on the dresser by the front hall. Eager to find out if I had just knocked it off or if it meant something more, I leapt up from my bed, trying to take the 6 foot distance in one bound.

Only, I slipped on something, crashing into the floor. "What the -?" I looked up, raising my hand to find it dripping red... red with blood. "Oh my god..." I raised my other hand and brushed it against my cheek to find my finger covered in more blood. "Oh my god... Oh my fucking god." I tried to crawl backwards, only to hit something again. My body froze as I felt my fingers brush against something soft and familiar... Something silky smooth... It was a battle just to get my head to turn, and as soon as I had, I wished that I hadn't.

I was met with blank brown eyes. Eyes that were once filled with warmth and that had seemed to dance under the influence of my amber haven. Eyes that were now surrounded by ribbons of slick red ribbons. Eyes that belonged to Bella. "No.. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..." I murmured, trying to make myself believe that this was a dream, that I was not sitting in my apartment covered in blood with a dead girl staring at me. But it wasn't, and I was. And... this had happened before; I could feel it in my gut. I could remember eyes staring at me... Blue... Brown... Green... Hazel... Black...

Knock, knock, knock. "Boston PD, open up!"

**A/N: I wrote from EPOV and Fate of Shadows from Bella's.**


End file.
